Other morris-related sites
----- A ----- ; The Alternative Morris Dancer's Almanac : Includes Teams in and around Wales ; American Morris Newsletter : Online revival of the newsletter of North American morris and sword dancing. Email Andrew Bullen ; The Ancient Art of Morris Dance : A reprint of an article printed in the Chivalry Sports Renaissance Catalog Magazine (an SCA type thing, apparently). Note: comes up blank in my browser, but text is there if you show source. ; Andy Anderson's morris stuff ; Anthony G. Barrand's web site : Not exclusively morris stuff, but it includes: :; Carriage House Books :: Distributors of Longsword Dances from Traditional and Manuscript Sources: As Collated and Notated by Ivor Allsop, edited by Barrand and Six Fools and a Dancer: The Timeless Way of the Morris, by Barrand ; The Australian Morris Ring ----- B ----- ; Bay Area Country Dance Society Performance Teams : Information on teams from the San Francisco, California, USA area. ; Betley Window and its copies : Comprehensive history and description of the five hundred year old Betley Window, the earliest representation of English Morris Dancers, and its several copies. ; Border morris notes : Introduction and dance notations courtesy of Mike Miller ; Bromyard Folk Festival ----- C ----- ; Chris Brady's morris site : (Default index) Various items of historical interest including: :; Early Morris :: Morris Dancing & May-day Games from Walford's Antiquarian. :; Dictionary of Faiths and Folklore -- Beliefs, Superstitions & Popular Customs :: by W.C.Hazlitt (extracts) :; The Pipe and Tabor :: An Address to a Society of Morris Dancers, Oxford, February 12, 1914, by Sir Francis Darwin (Son of Sir Charles Darwin). :; Social, Morris, Sword and Step Dance in New Zealand, 1905/1940 :: Material in Auckland City Library ; "Christmas Day" : Story in 'The Sketch Book' (1820) by Washington Irving. The morris dance description (without use of the term 'morris') is almost too brief and incidental to warrant its inclusion here, but I think it's just interesting enough to make the cut. ; The Clog Shop : Trefor Owen, traditional clog manufacturer. ; Cotswold Morris Dance Detailed Notes : Detailled steps for 67 (mainly) Cotswold Morris dances. Available as separate web pages, as one huge web page, or formatted for printing. ; Cotswold Morris Dancing Cheat Sheet : Quick summaries of some morris dances (e.g. for use as a cheat sheet in an ale). Available in HTML, plain text, printer-formatted & Palm Pilot e'book versions. ; Country Dance and Song Society ; Country Dance * New York Ritual Dance Teams : Morris, sword, rapper, and molly dance teams in New York City. ----- D ----- ; Dancing England Rapper Tournament 2002 : Overview of annual DERT event, listing results to date and whys and wherefores ; Dancing in the streets: Binghamton alumni carry on tradition of Morris dance : Article in BU Alumni Association's e-newsletter about Binghamton Morris Men and B. F. Harridans (note: content not controlled or endorsed by either morris team) ; Democratic Morris Dancing Association : An association of carnival morris teams. ; Directory of Online Morris Dancers (DOOMD) : A voluntary directory of morris dancers on the Internet. To submit information go to <http://www.richholmes.net/morris/q.html >. ----- E ----- ; East Midlands Folk Pages : Folk & Roots Music & Dance In The East Midlands. This site contains a whole host of folk related information. Of specific interest to the morris community are transcriptions of Roy Dommett's talks on "Morris & Folk Customs" which he gave in 1979 at Sidmouth and Selling (in Kent). ; Empire Figures : 54mm lead figures made to look like your Morris Side ; English Folk Dance and Song Society ; The English Folk Dance Project : An ongoing collection of audio recordings of English folk dance music - starting with Cotswold Morris. ; English Morris Dancing : An about.com page with a few morris links. ----- F ----- ; Fantasy Morris Dancing ; Federation of Morris Troupes : Carnival morris organization ; The Field Town Morris ; Folk Buzz! Morris News & Lists : Scanning the folk scene in the North West and North Midlands. ; Folk Dance Association : Has listings of American folk dance groups, including morris teams. ----- G ----- ; Gallery of Boston-area morris events ; Ginger Ale : Who's dancing out where and when in Goucestershire. ; Glossary of morris terms : Courtesy of Thornden Morris. ; Greater Boston Ritual Dance & Drama : Information on teams and events in and near Greater Boston (USA). ; Gurt Mint Bodhrans : Maker of drums and morris bellpads. He also makes bodhrans. He has ready made bell-pads in various types of leather and makes bellpads to order. ----- H ----- ; Half-Cocked Ale : Portland, Oregon morris ale ; Hardcore Morris Dancers : A Flash video. Um, description would be superfluous. ; Hastings Jack in the Green ; The Hidden Morris : Information on various morris traditions beyond what's in Bacon and Sharp. ; History Bible : This page from the Koninklijke Bibliotheek web site includes a description and photo of a Bible printed in 1443 in Utrecht which features illustrations depicting morris dancers. ----- I ----- ----- J ----- ; JC's ABC Tune Finder : Not actually a morris-related site in and of itself, but potentially very useful to morris musicians. Type in a search string for the name of a tune (morris or not) and, if it's available in the sites indexed, you'll be presented with the choice of retrieving it in abc, Postscript, EPS, GIF, or MIDI format. ; Jim Moskin's morris site : One of the, um, two most comprehensive personal morris web sites I know of. ; Jinky Wells II : The travels of a morris dancing bear. ----- K ----- ; Kerry's Morris Dancing Page : Site owned by a dancer of Monaco, giving info about carnival morris dancing in general. ; Kings Morris Dancing Organization ----- L ----- ; Lancashire Carnival Association ; Lancashire Folk : Folk Dance and Song Clubs in the Lancashire Area, History of Morris, dances to try, message board. ; Leicestershire Morris Dancers : A site devoted to information on teams from Leicestershire. ----- M ----- ; Madcap Morris : An annual morris weekend in West Malvern. ; Mainly Morris Dancing : John Maher's morris web site -- includes another list of morris-related web sites, in case you don't like this one... ; Marlboro Morris Ale : One of America's oldest ales, in Marlboro, Vermont. ; Martin's Morris Dancing Page : Introduction to morris dancing, with photos, and pages about some Leicestershire teams. ; May Morning 2003 : BBC's pictures and audio from Oxford, and links to other May Day stories. ; The Merry Mighty Morris, by Pamela Murray Winters. : An article from Dirty Linen Magazine, featuring a photo of Sam Bennett of Ilmington, quotes by Tom Keays and other denizens of the Morris Dancing Discussion List, and far more than you may wish to know about Paul Woods of the Bristol Morris Men. ; Merseyside District Morris Dancing Association : Carnival morris association ; Michael Jackson's Traditional Dance Page ; Midwest Morris Ale : Current info on the Midwest Morris Ale. ; Morris 18-30 : A weekend for young morris dancers. ; 'The Morris Book' (1907) by Cecil J. Sharp : Gutenberg Project's online version of Part I; 1st Edition ; Morris and Sword Side Information : This started as an index of morris web sites, but has been restructured as a worldwide list of morris and sword teams. Maintained by Jeff Bigler. ; The Morris Cafe : A meeting place for Characters, Animals, Fools, Etc associated with Morris dance. ; The Morris Dancer Home Page ; Morris Dancers UK ; Morris Dancing : Links to England's three morris organizations, and some pictures. ; Morris Dancing : A page from a site on Britannia: Earth Mysteries, Stonehenge, Standing Stones, Dolmens and Barrows. You get the picture. Sigh. ; The Morris Dancing Association : Carnival morris association ; Morris Dancing Discussion List (MDDL) home page : The web site for the morris dancing mailing list. Includes subscription information, FAQ, and lots of other good things, and a pointer to: :; MDDL Archives :: Searchable archives of the list. ; Morris Dancing for Young People : A list of UK children's morris teams and teams that take children as members. ; Morris Dancing in the Delaware Valley ; Morris Dancing in Devon ; Morris Dancing in Gilbertsville : Part of a web site for Gilbertsville, NY, this page publicizes the Binghamton Morris Men's annual Gilbertsville tour. ; Morris Dancing in Holland ; Morris Dancing in Maldon. ; Morris Dancing -- John Kirkpatrick : Writings of and about John Kirkpatrick regarding border morris. ; Morris Dancing Links : Kind of redundant if you already know about this page, but redundancy has its uses. ; Morris Dancing Organisations : Links to all the world's major organizations (and American morris's lack of it). ; Morris Dancing Wiki : Self-referential user-maintained morris dancing resource. ; The Morris Federation ; "A Morris for May-Day" : Essay in 'Yet Again' (1909) by Max Beerbohm. Report about dancing near Oxford and general thoughts on the Morris. ; Morris In the Forest : Festival held in Llanwrtyd Wells, the smallest town in Britain, in July. ; Morris Men of the Deep : A poem from the Bucket Band . ; Morris-related info on the WWW : Courtesy of Steve Allen. Includes: :; An ABC Library of Morris Tunes :; Upcoming morris ales ; The Morris Ring ; Morris Sides on the WWW : Provided for historical interest only; ceased updating in 1996. Listed in approximate order of web site creation. ; Morris Songs : Some songs Morris people like to sing. ; Morris, Sword, and Clog Dancing: English and American Performances 1976-present : A unique chronological record of change and non-change of dance movement and accompaniment-style through aging and generational replacement of dancers. ; Morris Toons : Cartoons by Bill Brown. ; Münchner Moriskentänzer : ; Musical Traditions : An online magazine of traditional music with some morris-related materials, notably the following articles (and others) by Keith Chandler: :* Article on Francis Shergold :*Article on William "Old Mettle" Castle :*Article on "150 Years of Fiddle Players and Morris Dancing" ; My Life in Pictures : Photos by Ashley Yakeley, mostly of morris dancing ----- N ----- ; National Centre for English Cultural Tradition (NATCECT) ; NEFFA morris spotter's guide ; New Zealand Morris Dancing : A central resource for news, events, photos etc. ; Nine Daies Wonder : Text of Will Kemp's 1600 pamphlet, Kemps Nine Daies Wonder, courtesy of Red Stags Morris. ; Nine Daies Wonder : Illustration from the original edition, courtesy of the Morris dancing in Minnesota site. ; North of England Morris Dancing Carnival Organisation : An association of carnival morris teams. ; Northern Dance Troupe Organisation. : Carnival morris organization ----- O ----- ; "On the Ancient English Morris Dance" : From Illustrations of Shakespeare and of Ancient Manners: with Dissertations on the Clowns and Fools of Shakespeare; on the Collection of Popular Tales Entitled Gesta Romanorum; and on the English Morris Dance (1807) by Francis Douce. ; Open Directory Project -- Morris dancing directory : The Open Directory Project collects directories of web links and provides the data to many other sites, including (links are to the morris dancing directories at each site) Google Web Directory , Netscape , and many others. (All of these will have more or less the same content, but with differing presentation and search interface.) ; Open Morris ; Origins of morris dancing : The definitive explanation(s), courtesy of Red Herring Morris. Visit this site often. ;The OzMorris Website : Morris in Australia ----- P ----- ; Phil's Morris Dancing Page ; Philip Zimmermann's morris pages : Host site for quite a few team pages, and lots of clog information. ; Photos from Toronto Morris Ale 2001 ; Photos from Toronto Morris May Morning 2001 ; Photos of morris dancing in Trafalgar Square ; Pinewoods Camp, Inc. ----- Q ----- ----- R ----- ; Rapper Dance Discussion List : ; Rapper Online : The home page of the Northumbrian rapper sword dance. Includes The NUT on the Net, the internet edition of The NUT. ; Rapper Swords by Frank Lee : Manufacturer of swords for rapper and longsword. ; Red Herring Morris Day of Dance 2002 : Pictures posted by Sean Smith. ; R.E.M.A Morris Association ; Rich Holmes's morris site : Rich is a morris dancer and musician from Syracuse, New York, USA. ; Roy Dommett's morris notes : Posted by Nigel Sparks -- not to be confused with the books of the same name edited by Tony Barrand and at one time published by the Country Dance and Song Society.. ----- S ----- ; Scarborough Fayre ; S.E.L.O. : Carnival morris organization ; Shave the Donkey : The on-line newspaper for the capering classes. Not updated since 2000, but some useful back articles - feel free to volunteer to add more! ; Step Dance Page : Information on English step dance, particularly southern English styles. ; Sword Dance Union Discussion List : This is the open discussion group for the Sword Dance Union. It is intended to represent a broad section of the rapper and longsword dance communities, in order to develop the best possible form that this new umbrella group should take. ----- T ----- ; Tameside Morris Dancing Organisation : Carnival morris association ----- U ----- ; Unofficial Dance Clog Page : How and where to order dance clogs. ----- V ----- ----- W ----- ; Wassail : A link page for traditional music, dance and drama in North Oxfordshire. ; Webring for Morris Dancing Websites ; West Lancashire Dance Association : Carnival morris association ; Whittlesey Straw Bear Festival ; Wikipedia article on "Morris dance" : With links to other morris-related Wikipedia articles. ; www.morrisdancers.net : Carnival morris directory site. ; www.randomnotes.org : The web site of Doug Kingston and Elaine Bradtke, including information on the booklet, Truculent Rustics. ----- X ----- ----- Y ----- ; Yahoo Groups related to morris dancing : Yahoo Groups are "web sites" only in the sense that they have a web-based interface. Some of these Groups are intended only for members of a particular team; some have seen no activity for months the last time I checked; indeed, some have never seen any activity at all. Since these are not really web sites in the usual sense they are not listed individually. To see what's available look in US Yahoo Groups under Entertainment & Arts >Performing Arts >Dance >Folk and Traditional and Entertainment & Arts >Performing Arts >Dance >Folk and Traditional >Morris Dance, and in UK Yahoo Groups under the same headings, Entertainment & Arts >Performing Arts >Dance >Folk and Traditional and Entertainment & Arts >Performing Arts >Dance >Folk and Traditional >Morris Dance. ----- Z ----- Category:Morris Links